A Sign of Eternal Love
by Silver Andante
Summary: A Drabble Collection FanFiction for my dear Owwie Owl. "Ichigo…" ia menunjuk si pemuda dan kekasih pemuda itu bergantian. "…dan Rukia." Ia menjawab,"…mereka jatuh cinta." /AU/OOC/11themes


For My Dear** 'Oda Kurosaki / Owwie Owl'**

**.**

**.**

**A Sign of Eternal Love**

A Drabble Collection Fan Fiction

_Max 200 words_

**AU** **(A**lternate **U**niverse**)** and **OOC** **(O**ut **o**f **C**haracter**)**

**—**From **Yuki / Silver Andante**

**.**

**.**

**'****_The one thing we can never get enough of is love. And the one thing we never give enough of is love.'_**

**—****Henry Miller**

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH by Tite Kubo

* * *

**[Page 1_Fluffy Content]**

**.**

**.**

**First Met, First Sight and Love**

Gadis itu tersenyum saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan hal itu membuat Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir jernih sepanjang hari.

Kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, Ichigo mendengar gadis itu terkekeh saat ia dihukum karna tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Dan Ichigo berharap bisa mendengar suara itu berulang-ulang sepanjang hidupnya.

Ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu, gadis itu berada sangat dekat dan berbicara dengannya dengan suara tegas namun lembut. Ah, Ichigo baru menyadari mata gadis itu yang berkilauan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan tak lupa namanya yang indah—Kuchiki Rukia.

Keempat kalinya mereka bertemu, Ichigo sudah menggenggam tangan Rukia, mengajaknya berlari membolos dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di luar sekolah.

Kelima kalinya mereka bertemu, ia membungkuk menekan lembut bibirnya pada gadis itu. Lalu jari-jarinya bergerak membelai lembut rambut gadis itu yang terurai terbawa angin.

Dan cinta mereka datang dan dimulai sejak saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful**

Gadis itu duduk di sana dalam diam, rumput disekitarnya bergoyang seirama angin kencang yang berhembus di sana. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram dress putih yang dipakainya, sebagaimana cahaya matahari di belakangnya yang membuat gadis itu tampak bersinar indah.

"Ichigo, cepat ambil gambarnya!"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir yang hampir terkatup membentuk senyumannya yang sempurna, Ichigo terkekeh sebelum menekan tombol di kamera. Setelah mendapat isyarat tangan dari Ichigo bahwa gambarnya sudah selesai diambil, gadis itu menghela napas dan berdiri menghampiri Ichigo. Gadis itu membungkuk memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir pemuda itu sebelum duduk bersandar di samping pemuda itu sambil melihat pergantian waktu di hadapan mereka.

"Indah…" pemuda itu berbisik.

Sedangkan Rukia tersenyum menatap matahari, "Ya, matahari terbenam memang pemandangan yang indah…"

"…aku tidak sedang membicarakan tentang matahari terbenam."

**.**

**.**

**Eternal**

"Siapa mereka?"

Seorang perawat baru berbisik kepada temannya ketika melewati sebuah kamar rumah sakit jiwa. Temannya melihat ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum sedih melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang bersandar di dinding putih kamar itu sambil mencengkram erat tangan mungil kekasihnya. Bibir pemuda itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah, tak seperti kekasihnya yang terdiam seperti boneka.

"Ichigo…" ia menunjuk si pemuda dan kekasih pemuda itu bergantian. "…dan Rukia."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang perawat baru bertanya lagi, dan temannya tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air matanya yang jatuh lalu menjawab dengan lirih.

"…mereka jatuh cinta."

**.**

**.**

**Winter**

Ichigo tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin.

Pemuda itu menatap butiran salju yang turun dari jendela kamarnya, ia memang menyukai salju namun ia tak suka dengan udara dingin yang menerpanya di luar. Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih musim panas dibandingkan musim dingin. Kalau bisa ia tak ingin kemana-mana saat ini, ia akan dengan senang hati bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya di kamar. Pemuda itu masih merutuki musim dingin sampai dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tak lupa janjimu yang akan mengajariku _ice skating_, kan?" Ichigo tersenyum mendapati Rukia sudah memakai syal merah mudanya.

Ichigo seketika menggenggam tangan gadis itu, tangan yang hangat. "Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

Sekarang, Ichigo berpikir bahwa musim dingin tidak terlalu buruk.

**.**

**.**

**Scratched Papers**

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Rukia payah dalam hal menggambar, meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali belajar untuk memperbaiki gambarnya. Namun kesukaan Rukia dalam hal menggambar tidak bisa dihilangkan meski dengan fakta yang ada. Ia sering mencoret-coret buku disela-sela waktu pelajaran sekolah dengan gambar kesukaannya—chappy.

Bahkan ketika Ichigo dan Rukia sedang bertengkar, bisa-bisanya Rukia membalas mencoret-coret buku tugas Ichigo dengan gambarnya. Dan diakhir Ichigo harus bekerja keras menghapus coretan-coretan itu.

Ada saat ketika Rukia pergi meninggalkan sebuah kertas dengan goresan gambar dan tulisan aneh. Ichigo pun harus bekerja keras membacanya ketika dilanda kekhawatiran tentang Rukia.

Namun adakalanya gadis itu meninggalkan pesan dengan goresan gambar dan sebuah kata manis tertulis di sana.

_Aishiteru!_

**.**

**.**

**The Picture and Fate**

Ichigo masih berusia 9 tahun ketika tak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ibunya. Gadis kecil yang ada di dalam foto itu terlihat cantik dan manis meskipun difoto dari jauh. Seketika Ichigo kecil terpana. Tanpa ragu ia mengambil foto itu dan terus menyimpannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pemuda itu pun tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Namanya—Rukia. Meskipun lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, ia merasa nyaman dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya Ichigo sadar bahwa ia mencintainya. Ichigo pun menikahi Rukia dan kini perempuan itu telah menjadi istrinya.

Tapi meskipun ia sangat mencintai istrinya sekarang, ia masih tetap terus menyimpan foto gadis kecil yang diambilnya itu dengan baik. Dan suatu ketika istrinya mendapati foto itu dan bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku menyimpannya sejak kecil."

"Tapi…" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan bingung. "…aku kehilangan foto ini ketika usiaku 11 tahun."

**.**

**.**

**Lullaby**

Senandung nina bobo itu terdengar menentramkan hati, namun tahukah kau bahwa ada yang lebih menentramkan bagi Rukia?

Ada satu hal yang selalu Rukia lakukan ketika mimpi buruk mendatanginya di tengah malam. Ia akan memilih tidur di ranjang Ichigo yang sempit, memeluknya dan bersandar di dada pemuda itu. Dadanya bersenandung lembut. Membuat detakan yang sama, yang bersembunyi dibalik deru napasnya. Terdengar seperti harmoni yang sama dengan nada-nada kecil yang sering ibu nyanyikan sebelum ia terlelap. Rukia tahu, ketakutannya akan lenyap perlahan. Gadis itu akan tertidur dengan alunan _lullaby_ yang terus berdengung menemani tidurnya.

Namun ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Ichigo selalu terbangun ketika Rukia menaiki ranjang dan memeluknya. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan mengelus rambut Rukia dan mulai bersenandung kecil. Kemudian membawa gadis itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menjaga dan melindunginya.

Senandung _lullaby _tak akan pernah berhenti di sepanjang malam pada waktu itu.

"_Oyasumi, Rukia… Aishiterutte."_

_The stars shine in the night sky and this night is so silent_

_Don't say a single word and close your eyes_

_When morning comes, I will wake you up_

_Sleep tight, just allow me this moment_

_My heart, I will have you tonight_

_A lullaby only for you_

_Listen to this lullaby I'm singing_

_As you sleep, just feel it _

_**(Xia Junsu [JYJ]**__**f**__**t. Gaeko of Dynamic Duo – Lullaby)**_

**.**

**.**

**The Sky Admirer**

Ichigo terdiam menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan dengan bayang-bayang langit biru sebagai latarnya. Hari ini langit cerah. Simpulnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan angin semilir berhembus membelainya. Pemuda itu membuka mata ketika merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Rukia—patner sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha membuka sekotak minuman. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit kembali. Selama beberapa detik, kalian terdiam. Tak ada suara, pemuda itu terlalu diam tak dapat menjawab. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berceletuk.

"Aku menyukai langit…" Rukia memandang langit, mendambanya bagaikan seorang idola. "…sama seperti aku menyukaimu."

Ichigo tertarik kemudian memandang gadis itu heran, "Kenapa?"

"Kehadiranmu dapat membuatku berdiri tegak, sama seperti kehadiran langit ketika aku kesepian." Sejenak Rukia tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia keluarkan pujian itu untuk orang lain. "Kau langitku… dan aku mendambamu."

Ichigo menyembunyikan senyum dibalik bibirnya.

Dan sekarang, ketika mereka tidak lagi bersama. Kehidupan bak parade tangis tak berujung. Tapi, hanya dengan melihat langit. Kesepian, tangis dan luka—semuanya pergi begitu saja. Seakan langit membawanya ke tempat yang tidak bisa mereka jangkau.

Ichigo akhirnya tahu mengapa Rukia begitu mendamba langit kala itu.

**.**

**.**

**Back Stage**

Seperti dongeng-dongeng dan paradigma dunia, bahwa sang pangeran hanya cocok berdampingan dengan seorang perempuan anggun dan lemah lembut yang rentan harus dilindungi. Tapi sosok lain dari kedua peran utama itu muncul membelah alur cerita yang telah dituliskan, dan mereka menyebutnya sebagai entitas antagonis yang sempurna.

Namun apakah mereka masih menerima, ketika sang pangeran mencintai entitas tersebut?

Bukan tanpa alasan Ichigo dan Rukia berada dalam satu panggung pada pentas kali ini. Mereka memainkan drama tentang kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet yang melegenda. Meskipun Ichigo adalah seorang Romeo, tapi Rukia bukanlah seorang Juliet. Inoue Orihime lah yang pantas mendapatkan peran sang Juliet. Pentas berjalan lancar, penonton senang karena berakhir seperti yang mereka harapkan. Namun, tahukah di balik layar pentas seperti apa mereka? Hati sang Romeo tak terpaut pada Juliet kali ini, melainkan pada gadis lain yang dianggap sebagai entitas antagonis bagi keduanya.

Tidak, gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin memisahkan Romeo dan Juliet. Dia tidaklah seburuk apa yang orang lain pikirkan karena mengganggu alur. Namun ketika takdir membawanya mencintai sang Romeo, dia tidak bisa berkata lagi.

Dan kisah itu menjadi berbeda.

Kurosaki Ichigo memang menjalani pentas dengan Inoue Orihime, namun pemuda itu hanya akan menjalani kehidupannya bersama dengan seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**The Proposal (Hmph! I think this isn't romantic at all)**

Ichigo berdiri di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Ia melirik sekali jam yang ada di tangannya, kemudian melangkah memasuki taman kanak-kanak itu. Rukia—kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sedang mengajar di sini. Ichigo sengaja menjemput gadis itu lebih cepat karena ada satu hal yang ingin ia nyatakan. Sudah saatnya hubungan mereka sampai peraduan. Dihirup aroma mawar putih yang ada di genggamannya. Ia berdoa semoga Rukia menerimanya.

Pemuda itu sudah berada di dekat Rukia yang membelakanginya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa kekasihnya sudah berada di belakangnya saat ini. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian berbisik di telinga Rukia.

"Kau suka sekali anak-anak ya?" gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri di sampingnya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Cepat sekali kau datang menjemputku." Rukia membetulkan letak selimut kemudian berbalik meninggalkan anak-anak kecil yang sedang terlelap.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Ichigo segera memeluk Rukia. "Aku rindu padamu…"

Rukia terkekeh kemudian mengelus rambut jingga Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Hei, Rukia." Gadis itu membalas dengan gumaman kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita mempunyai anak-anak sendiri?"

Rukia mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau menikah dan hidup bersamaku dengan Kurosaki kecil kita nanti?"

Aroma bunga mawar putih yang mekar meraba penciumannya. Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja."

_I want to marry you._

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Track—The Punishment**

Ichigo dan Rukia saling berhadapan di antara meja penghangat kecil mereka. Udara dingin membuat mereka enggan untuk berlama-lama di luar.

"Untuk apa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu?" Rukia mendecak kesal atas ucapan Ichigo.

"Tapi kau kalah bermain, jadi kau harus dapat hukuman." Jelas pemuda itu sambil memohon kepada Rukia. "Lagipula itu mudah, hanya mengikuti kata-kataku."

"Huh, terserahmu saja." Rukia menghela napas pasrah kali ini, membuat Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Kita mulai."

"Kurosaki Ichigo—"

"Kurosaki Ichigo—"

"—pria paling tampan di seluruh dunia!"

Rukia memutar bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "—pria paling tampan di seluruh dunia."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya."

"Che, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya. Benarkah?" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo mendengus sebal.

"Selanjutnya—" Ichigo tersenyum dan menatap Rukia dengan lembut. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Maukah kau meni-kah—ehh?" Mata Rukia melebar setelah mengerti kata yang harus diikutinya. Ia melihat Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo ikuti lagi."

"M-maukahkaumenikahdenganku." Rukia mengatakan dengan cepat sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku bersedia."

Dengan dua kata itu, Rukia tersenyum kemudian memejamkan matanya ketika Ichigo menciumnya lembut.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

_I want to be with you every day for the rest of our lives._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oda-chan, kamu gak marah lagi sama saya kan? *kedip-kedip***

**Saya paling gak bisa lihat teman saya berkata seperti itu, jadi ini saya buatkan untukmu. Semoga tak mengecewakan. **

**Saya buat ini ngebut selama 4 hari berturut-turut ditengah-tengah kesibukan saya bekerja. Oke, jangan bilang saya tua, karena saya baru lulus dan usiaku 17 tahun ini. Hahaha.**

**Mungkin ini bukan yang terbaik dari saya karena saya masih terserang penyakit Writer's Block.**

**Drabble pertama yang saya publish. Thanks for reading my fiction story! **

**Minna, want to review..?**

**September 06, 2012**

**_Silver Andante_**


End file.
